Пассивный дом
Пассивный, или энергоэффективный дом ( ) — это сооружение, основной особенностью которого является малое энергопотребление — около 10 % от удельной энергии на единицу объёма, потребляемой большинством современных зданий. В идеале, пассивный дом должен быть независимой энергосистемой, вообще не требующей расходов на поддержание комфортной температуры. Отопление пассивного дома должно происходить благодаря теплу, выделяемому живущими в нём людьми, бытовыми приборами и альтернативными источниками энергии. Горячее водоснабжение осуществляется за счёт установок возобновляемой энергии, например, тепловых насосов или солнечных коллекторов. В русском языке иногда употребляется термин «''экодом''». Иногда определение путают с системой «умный дом», одной из задач которой является обеспечение контроля энергоэффективности, энергопотребления здания. Активный дом помимо того, что мало тратит энергии, как пассивный дом, он ещё и сам вырабатывает её столько, что может не только обеспечивать себя, но и отдавать её в центральную сеть, а в большинстве стран за это можно получать деньги. К примеру, в Дании разработчики утверждают, что активный дом окупит себя за 30 лет. История thumb|200px|Пассивный дом, построенный в [[1990 году в городе Дармштадте.]] Из истории развития энергоэффективных зданий Развитие энергоэффективных построек восходит к исторической культуре северных народов, которые стремились построить свои дома таким образом, чтобы они эффективно сохраняли тепло и потребляли меньше ресурсов. Классическим примером техники повышения энергоэффективности дома является русская печь, отличающаяся толстыми стенками, хорошо сохраняющими тепло, и оснащённая дымоходом со сложной конструкцией лабиринтов. К современным экспериментам повышения энергоэффективности зданий можно отнести сооружение, построеное в 1972 году в городе Манчестер в штате Нью-Гэмпшир (США). Оно обладало кубической формой, что обеспечивало минимальную поверхность наружных стен, площадь остекления не превышала 10 %, что позволяло уменьшить потери тепла за счёт объёмно-планировочного решения. По северному фасаду отсутствовало остекление. Покрытие плоской кровли было выполнено в светлых тонах, что уменьшало её нагрев и, соответственно, снижало требования к вентиляции в тёплое время года. На кровле здания были установлены солнечные коллекторы. В 1973—1979 годах был построен комплекс «ECONO-HOUSE» в городе Отаниеми, Финляндия. В здании, кроме сложного объёмно-планировочного решения, учитывающего особенности местоположения и климата, была применена особая система вентиляции, при которой воздух нагревался за счёт солнечной радиации, тепло которой аккумулировалось специальными стеклопакетами и жалюзи. Также, в общую схему теплообмена здания, обеспечивающую энергоэффективность, были включены солнечные коллекторы и геотермальная установка. Форма скатов кровли здания учитывала широту места строительства и углы падения солнечных лучей в различное время года. Пассивный дом Интересную схему оборудования пассивного дома предложили в мае 1988 года доктор Вольфганг Файст, основатель «Института пассивного дома» в Дармштадтe (Германия), и профессор Бо Адамсон из Лундского университета (Швеция). Концепция разрабатывалась в многочисленных исследовательских проектах, финансируемых землёй Гессен, Германия. В 1996 году создан «Институт пассивного дома» в городе Дармштадт. Конструкция пассивного дома Для строительства, как правило, выбираются экологически корректные материалы, часто традиционные — дерево, камень, кирпич. В последнее время часто строят пассивные дома из продуктов рециклизации неорганического мусора — бетона, стекла и металла. В Германии построены специальные заводы по переработке подобных отходов в строительные материалы для энергоэффективных зданий. Теплоизоляция thumb|200px|Фотография в инфракрасных лучах показывает, насколько эффективна теплоизоляция пассивного дома (справа) по сравнению с обычным домом (слева). Ограждающие конструкции (стены, окна, крыши, пол) стандартных домов имеют довольно большой коэффициент теплопередачи. Это приводит к значительным потерям: например, тепло-потери обыкновенного кирпичного здания— 250—350 кВт·ч с м² отапливаемой площади в год. Технология пассивного дома предусматривает эффективную теплоизоляцию всех ограждающих поверхностей— не только стен, но и пола, потолка, чердака, подвала и фундамента. В пассивном доме формируется несколько слоёв теплоизоляции— внутренняя и внешняя. Это позволяет одновременно не выпускать тепло из дома и не впускать холод внутрь него. Также производится устранение «мостиков холода» в ограждающих конструкциях. В результате в пассивных домах тепло-потери через ограждающие поверхности не превышают 15 кВт·ч с 1 м² отапливаемой площади в год— практически в 20 раз ниже, чем в обычных зданиях. Окна thumb|300px|Окна пассивного дома практически не требуется открывать для [[Вентиляция|проветривания.]] В пассивном доме используются 2- или 3-камерные стеклопакеты, заполненные низко-теплопроводным аргоном или криптоном. Применяется более герметичная конструкция примыкания окон к стенам, утепляются оконные проёмы. Стёкла имеют специальный состав, обрабатываются особым образом, покрываются плёнками, отражающими тепловое излучение.Теплопакеты Иногда для дополнительной теплоизоляции на окнах устанавливают ставни, жалюзи или шторки. Самые большие окна направлены на юг (в северном полушарии) и приносят в среднем больше тепла, чем теряют. Регулирование микроклимата с применением активного отопления и охлаждения На сегодняшний день технология строительства пассивных домов далеко не всегда позволяет отказаться от активного отопления или охлаждения, особенно в регионах с постоянно высокими или низкими температурами, или резкими перепадами температур, например, в зонах с континентальным климатом. Тем не менее, органичной частью пассивного дома является система обогрева, кондиционирования и вентиляции, расходующая ресурсы более эффективно, чем в конвенциональных домах. Вентиляция thumb|300px|Пассивный дом использует комбинацию низко-энергетических строительных техник и технологий thumb|300px|In addition to the heat echanger (centre), a micro-heat pump extracts heat from the exhaust air (left) and hot water heats the ventilation air (right). The ability to control building temperature using only the normal volume of ventilation air is fundamental В конвенциональных домах вентиляция осуществятся за счёт естественного побуждения движения воздуха, который обычно проникает в помещение через специальные пазы в окнах и удаляется пассивными вентиляционными системами, расположенными в кухнях и санузлах. В энегроэффективных зданиях используется более сложная система: вместо окон с открытыми пазами используются звукоизолирующие герметичные стеклопакеты, а приточно-вытяжная вентиляция помещений осуществляется централизованно через установку рекуперации тепла. Дополнительного повышение энергоэффективности можно добиться, если воздух выходит из дома и поступает в него через подземный воздухопровод, снабжённый теплообменником. В теплообменнике нагретый воздух отдаёт тепло холодному воздуху. Зимой холодный воздух входит в подземный воздухопровод, нагреваясь там за счёт тепла земли, и затем поступает в рекуператор. В рекуператоре отработанный домашний воздух нагревает поступивший свежий и выбрасывается на улицу. Нагретый свежий воздух, поступающий в дом, имеет в результате температуру около 17 °C. Летом горячий воздух, поступая в подземный воздухопровод, охлаждается там от контакта с землёй примерно до этой же температуры. За счёт такой системы в пассивном доме постоянно поддерживаются комфортные условия. Лишь иногда бывает необходимо использование маломощных нагревателей или кондиционеров (тепловой насос) для минимальной регулировки температуры. Освещение Могут использоваться светодиодные блоки. Стоимость пассивного дома В настоящее время стоимость постройки энергоэффективного дома примерно на 8-10 % больше средних показателей для обычного здания. Дополнительные затраты на строительство окупаются в течение 7-10 лет. При этом нет необходимости прокладывать внутри здания трубы водяного отопления, строить котельные, ёмкости для хранения топлива и т. д. Стандарты Европейский стандарт пассивного дома предусматривает потребление энергии на отопление дома не более 15 кВт·ч/год на квадратный метр здания. Обычный кирпичный дом в Германии потребляет до 300 кВт·ч/год на м². Директива энергетических показателей в строительстве (Energy Performance of Buildings Directive), принятая странами Евросоюза в декабре 2009 года, требует, чтобы к 2020 году все новые здания были близки к энергетической нейтральности.Solar PV Could Be Standard in New European Buildings by 2020 В США стандарт требует потребления энергии на отопление дома не более 1 BTU на квадратный фут помещения. В Великобритании пассивный дом должен потреблять энергии на 77 % меньше обычного дома. С 2007 года каждый дом, продаваемый в Англии и Уэльсе, должен получить рейтинг энергоэффективности. Сертификат Энергетической Эффективности будет обязательной частью Информационного Пакета Дома. Каждый продающийся дом будет осматривать независимый инспектор, который определит рейтинг эффективности дома с точки зрения потребления энергии и выбросов СО2. В Ирландии пассивный дом должен потреблять энергии на 85 % меньше стандартного дома, и выбрасывать в атмосферу СО2 на 94 % меньше обычного дома. Новые дома Испании с марта 2007 года должны быть оборудованы солнечными водонагревателями, чтобы самостоятельно обеспечивать от 30 % до 70 % потребностей в горячей воде, в зависимости от места расположения дома и ожидаемого потребления воды. Нежилые здания (торговые центры, госпитали и т. д.) должны иметь фотоэлектрическое оборудование. В России также существует ряд документов (постановления, рекомендации, указы, нормативы, территориальные нормы) регулирующих энергопотребление зданий и сооружений. Например, ВСН 52-86, определяющий расчёт и требования для системы горячего водоснабжения с использованием солнечной энергии. Распространение Во всём мире к 2006 году построено более 6000 пассивных домов, офисных зданий, магазинов, школ, детских садов. Большая их часть находится в Европе. В ряде европейских стран (Дания, Германия, Финляндия и др.) разработаны специальные целевые государственные программы по приведению всех объектов регулярной застройки к условно-пассивному уровню (дома ультра-низкого потребления — до 30 кВт·ч/м³ в год). Пассивные дома в России В России энергопотребление в домах составляет 400-600 кВт·ч/год на квадратный метр. Этот показатель предполагают снизить к 2020 году на 45%. Пассивный дом В Москве уже построено несколько экспериментальных зданий с использованием технологии пассивного дома (жилой дом в Никулино-2). Демонстрационный проект такого дома также построен под Петербургом. Начато строительство первого посёлка пассивных домов под Санкт-Петербургом. Экология Средний канадский коттедж производит ежегодно 5-7 тонн парниковых газов. Дома США производят ежегодно около 278 млн тонн парниковых газов. Пассивные дома могут существенно сократить эти выбросы. Технологии пассивного домостроения позволяют существенно сократить потребление энергии. Например, в 1990-е годы в Германии энергопотребление в жилищно-коммунальной сфере снизилось на 3 %. А домохозяйства Великобритании потребляют около 30 % всей энергии страны. См. также * Solar Decathlon * Toyota House * Световой колодец Примечания Ссылки * Институт пассивного дома (Германия) * Умный дом — Toyota Dream House Компьюлента * Под Ярославлем построят деревянный коттеджный поселок REGNUM * Первый пассивный дом (город Кранищьштайн) * Проект энергоэффективного дома или пассивного дома * Алексей Щукин. Энергия свечей, человека и земли «Эксперт» № 38 (675), 5 октября 2009 Категория:Экология Категория:Жилые здания Категория:Энергетика Категория:Возобновляемые источники энергии Категория:Возобновляемые ресурсы Категория:Устойчивое развитие ar:منزل سلبي cs:Energeticky pasivní dům da:Passivt design de:Passivhaus en:Passive house eo:Pasiva domo es:Casa pasiva fi:Passiivitalo fr:Habitat passif hu:Passzívház it:Casa passiva lt:Pasyvus namas nl:Passiefhuis no:Passivhus pl:Dom pasywny ro:Case pasive sk:Energeticky pasívny dom sl:Pasivna hiša sv:Passivhus zh:被动式节能屋